


everything stays (but it all changes)

by endermanifold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I am so sad, Niki|Nihachu & Ranboo are siblings, Siblings, Wilbur is dead, alliums are rlly pretty, artic empire, enderman ranboo, insane!niki, philza and techno are kind of there, pog?, rip lmaburg, they are siblings your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermanifold/pseuds/endermanifold
Summary: Let’s go to the garden, you’ll find something waiting. Right there where you left it.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Kudos: 75





	everything stays (but it all changes)

“Niki!”

Niki whipped her head around at the delighted cry of her name. Her little brother Ranboo ran up to her, the brightest smile on his face and prettiest allium clutched in his hand. He held it towards her with excitement radiating from him “This is so pretty Ranboo! Where did you find it?” He eagerly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a small garden area, an oak tree stood tall in the centre and the small area was littered with a rainbow of flowers but most importantly, alliums. Ranboo’s favourite flower as it was almost exactly the same colour as endermen’s eyes. He himself was only half enderman, Niki still didn’t quite know what his other half was but that didn’t matter. “Look! There’s so many colours.” He looked up at Niki in search of approval for his discovery. He wasn’t at all disappointed when he was met with the equally happy face of the girl.

“It’s lovely Ranboo.” 

It quickly became Ranboo’s most favourite place in the world, every day he would go and sit in the garden, looking at the flowers and playing imaginary games. It was his own little place and he was completely and utterly content with his hedge walls and the mushroom homes.

They had carved their names into the tree one day, promising that no matter what changed, this would always stay the same and that they would always be here.

Niki had never had much to worry about when it came to Ranboo, he was with her almost all the time and if he wasn’t glued to her person then he was in her sight, that was until he began teleporting. Now, Niki knew that was a regular endermen thing to do but she didn’t know it was something her brother was capable of. The boy didn’t have much control of it seeing as every time he would sneeze he would teleport a few blocks to the left or an excited three blocks into the air when he was happy. 

However, one day proved that neither of them quite knew the extent of Ranboo’s powers.

They were arguing, something they had never done before, about some trivial and insignificant topic. Niki had thought about that argument every day since it had happened. She didn’t remember the details, mainly because she blocked them out. Niki was crying, Ranboo was crying - upset to the point of making enderman noises. Niki clearly remembers using the word ‘monster’ and that was the nail in the coffin. Ranboo’s shoulders had slumped and he gasped, choking on a sob. And then, he was gone.

Her brother had disappeared in tears and purple particles. And Niki couldn’t see him, she couldn’t find him, no matter how hard she looked.

  
  


Almost a decade had passed.

Niki never left the area where they lived, hoping one day her brother would find his way home. He never did.

She wasn’t alone there for long, only a few years later becoming a part of a new nation called L’Manburg and becoming the First Lady once they gained independence. She had began a new life all on her own, but that didn’t stop her planting alliums around the nation or from maintaining her brother’s garden meticulously throughout the years. Every evening she would wait at the spot her brother disappeared from and would wait until the early hours of the morning when either someone would wake her or the sun would.

None of her friends had asked her about it before, until Wilbur did. They were sewing a new design of the flag, sat on the floor of the Camarvan. “Why do you always stay out at night? We don’t need to keep watch anymore.” Niki froze in her movements slightly before the golden thread in her hands became the most interesting thing to exist on the earth. “Oh, I guess I’m just… waiting. Yeah, waiting for someone. But, I don’t think he’s coming back.” The two friends sat in silence for a few moments while Niki composed herself. “Who are you waiting for?” Wilbur asked cautiously.

  
  


“My little brother. You would love him.”

  
  


It wasn’t until shortly after Wilbur’s death that she would see her brother again. 

Niki was wandering across the newly built city towards the garden when she saw him. It took a few long moments for her to register who he was.

“Ranboo?” 

The boy turned around, he was much taller than her by now - the height of an adult enderman. He clutched an allium in his hand as he turned his head in confusion. 

_Would he remember her? What if he doesn’t?_

“Niki!” 

In an instance Niki was a child again, as her brother ran towards her all she saw was the little boy she once knew. She moved towards him and pulled him into a fierce embrace, holding him tight because if she let go he might disappear again. “I missed you so much.” Niki whispered. “I tried to find you.” He replied. “I know, I tried too.” 

  
  


“Let’s go in the garden, you’ll find it all waiting.” Niki led her brother to the little garden, it had now grown to be much bigger due to Niki and Tubbo’s hard work in wanting some more greenery around the destruction. However, the heart still remained. Ranboo’s little garden. 

He slowly approached the oak tree, hands skimming along the bark to find their names. “Right there where we left it.” He muttered. “It’s faded a bit.” He traced the scrawl with a smile on his face, he wished it hadn’t taken him so long to return home, to return to his garden and to return to Niki. It had been far too long.

“Everything stays, but it still changes. In little ways.” 

  
  


Niki showed him around the city, she introduced Ranboo to Tubbo and Tommy and anyone who would listen. She beamed with pride as she introduced Ranboo as her little brother despite him being a foot taller than her. She never let go of his hand once, keeping him close like she used to.

  
  


If only Niki could keep him that close forever.

How did she always end up losing him.

Niki walked around her library in the dead of night, she would rather trace the rough cobblestone walls of her underground home than have to face any of the horrors that haunted her dreams. Everytime she closed her eyes she was plagued with pain and death and the bloodshed of L’Manburg. Well, there was no more L’Manburg. 

There was no more Ranboo either, quickly fleeing to a better and safer place, the Tundra with Philza and Technoblade. Niki didn’t take too well with her brother’s new roommates but as long as he was safe. He wouldn’t be safe in L’Manburg and Niki doubted he would be safe with her. She wasn’t a fool, she was aware of the insanity clawing at the outskirts of her mind. 

“Oh! Hello there.” 

There was an enderman, he held an allium. He was a shy little thing, just like her brother.

  
  


Niki was sat in the darkness, missing, her heart ached for everyone she ever cared for. Everyone who had left her, who she had pushed away. Tears stained her face and she was thankful they didn’t burn. She wasn’t alone though. She looked up from where her head rested on her knees. Her enderman friend sat in the same boat. Everything had crumbled around her again, everything changed and this time she couldn’t stop it. She even did some damage herself.

She looked across to Shy. All she saw was Ranboo, his bright multicoloured eyes and boxy smile.

Her eyes drifted to the allium that Shy held.

Maybe some things stay the same.

**Author's Note:**

> its 1:27am and i am sleep deprived but here is the niki and ranboo siblings fic i always said i would write  
> i love their dynamic and im not sure if it makes sense bc i did not proof read it but enjoy :D


End file.
